Shugo Chara! Mel's story
by XDsymphony
Summary: Mel Litsuko's a tomboy who is living in france. On her first day of middle school she finds a egg in her bed. In Japan her older cousin is facing different problems involving her 2 eggs having X's on them. all characters will be OC's, minus cameos
1. Chapter 1

_This is a sorta collaboration between me and my little cousin(well she's 14 but I'm 20 so I have the right to call her little) Anywho she basically sent me a summary of what she wanted to happen in the first chapter with a bit of dialouge._

_ To clarify everyone is speaking in french(expect at then end where it's Japanese) but the fanfic is in English so yah just acknowledge it XD _

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

"Mel get your butt up" Mel's older brother Andy said opening Mel's door. Her room was blue and had sports themed stickers everywhere.

"Good morning" Mel said stretching.

"yah whatever, hurry up and get changed" He said closing the door. "oh yah this doesn't fit me anymore" He said opening the door and tossing in a orange and black hoodie.

"Thanks" Mel looked at the hoodie. It said Skater dude on it but it looked comfy. "did you wash it this time?"

"surprisingly I did" Andy said closing the door.

Mel heard her brother go down the stairs. She stood up and stretched again. She looked on her bed and a pink decorated egg sat on her bed. "What the flying hippo! there's a egg in my bed!"

"Mel whats up with all the yelling?" Andy said coming back up the stairs.

"Nothing" she said stuffing the egg in her bag.

"You're weird" Andy sighed going back down the stairs.

"what the hell is this" Mel said holding the egg in front of her face. "and why is it pink?" Mel said saying the word pink on an odd tone.

Mel got changed quickly and started running down the stairs. She ran back up the stairs and stuffed the egg in her bag.

"are you excited?" Mel's mother said as Mel ran down the stairs the second time.

"Well you only start junior high once" Mel smiled.

"I'm surprised you passed" Andy said taking a bite of toast.

"I worked really hard this year, my average is like 75%!" Mel shouted at her brother.

"Andy leave your sister alone" their mother sighed.

"She's jealous because I'm smart" Andy smirked. Mel stuck her tongue out at Andy.

"both of you behave" their mother said standing up "your father is coming home from Japan this afternoon"

"Hurryah!" Mel cheered. "Are we going to be able to transfer there?"

"I'm not sure your father's engineering company is thinking of expanding to Japan and since your father is from Japan then it's a good chance" their mother said thinking.

"then we can move near Kelly" Mel said cheering.

"Well I'm not sure" their mother shrugged.

"oh if school in Japan starts in April what would I do then?" Mel questioned.

"We probably would be in the grade we are in for quite sometime" Andy said thinking.

"don't get your hopes up to much" their mother said cleaning off the table. "you better get going"

"Don't worry" Andy shrugged.

"don't leave your sister alone before you get to the school" their mother instructed.

"yes mom, come on squirt" Andy said ruffling her hair.

"hey don't do that" Mel said patting her hair down. "thank god I don't have to wear a uniform" Mel said fixing her hair.

"come on you don't wanna be late" Andy said throwing Mel's bag at her.

*~* at school*~*

"Hey Andy said walking up to his friends.

"Bonjour" one of his friends answered. "so where is your sister?"

"hmm she was right behind me before" Andy said looking around. "oh there she is"

Mel was holding her orange and black hat in front of her. In the hat was the egg she found in her bed. "I wonder how this got in my bed?"

"She looks a little distracted" another one of Andy's friends.

"She's actually kind of cute now she changed since I last saw her" a friend said.

"just because she my sister doesn't mean she's a free date" Andy glared at his friend "my sister is off limits"

"calm down dude" his friend shrugged his shoulders. "so does your dad know if he's being transferred?"

"I don't know...it would suck if I had to move and learn a new language" Andy sighed.

"It couldn't be that hard your sis knows how to speak Japanese" a friend said as they walked down the hall.

"she doesn't speak it to well. She emails our older cousin constantly, she taught her more or less" Andy said sighing.

-

'this is boring' Mel thought staring at the egg in her bag. 'it's warm I wonder if something is in there'

"next" the teacher called out. The class was introducing themselves.

'I hope we get to live in Japan. It would be so cool! I probably need to work on my Japanese' Mel said thinking.

"Next" the teacher said sounding annoyed.

"oh is it my turn?" Mel said looking around.

"yes" the teacher replied.

"Konnichiwa, my name is Melanie Litsuko but please please call me Mel. it's nice to meet you all" Mel said politely standing up.

"Konnichiwa?" a couple students questioned.

"oh I mean bonjour" Mel said blushing a bit.

"she must be Japanese her last name is Japanese" a girl questioned.

"what's with her clothes" a girl smirked. "her shirt says skater dude on it"

"It's must be her boyfriends" a girl mumbled.

"It's my brothers" Mel mumbled quietly.

"I bet her boyfriend is way older that hoodies like huge on her" another girl whispered.

Mel blushed suddenly she noticed the egg started to glow and something appeared on her head "I don't have a boyfriend. No guy would like a tomboy like me" Mel pouted and suddenly she started crying.

"What's wrong Mademoiselle Litsuko?" the teacher asked looking at Mel.

"nothing" Mel covered her face noticing whatever was on her head was gone now.

"you may sit down now" the teacher instructed.

'what the hell was that?' Mel thought poking her chin. 'she noticed the egg had moved in her bag.

-

Mel walked down the hall looking for her brother. While walking she heard some girls whispering.

"I heard her boyfriend is in the last year of highschool" one girl said.

"I heard she was held back a year" another said.

"Well I heard she kicked out of japan for beating up people at school"

"None of those things are true!" Mel shouted out. She ran up to one of the girls and was about to punch one of them.

"Mel don't" Andy said coming from nowhere and pulling Mel away.

"But" Mel said wiggling her hands around.

"This is why you have a bad reputation" Andy said letting her go.

"people are spreading rumors it's not fair" Mel mumbled.

"Don't worry I'll look after you" Andy said patting Mel's head.

"thanks bro" Mel mumbled. "but you don't need to protect me" Mel added.

"Well it's more for everyone else's sake, you could have beaten that girl up" Andy said rubbing his head.

"you need a girlfriend" Mel sighed "your doting to much on me, it's annoying"

"French girls are so snobby though" Andy sighed. "lunch is almost over try not to beat anyone up on the way to class"

-

"Daddy!" Mel shouted out hugging her father as she walked into the house.

"Have you been good while I was gone?" Mel's dad asked.

"Yes" Mel smiled.

"Sure you almost freaked out at school today" Andy said shrugging.

"How's everyone do they miss me?" Mel asked excitedly.

"not particularly" Mel's dad joked.

"meanie...what about Kelly?" Mel asked jumping excitedly a bit.

"you were always following her around since your were old enough to walk. Hmm now that you mentioned it Kelly seemed a little distracted" he said tapping his chin.

"maybe it's a boy" Mel said shocked.

"I don't think so" Andy shrugged "she'd be more open about having one"

"I wonder what it could be distracting her.

*~* In Japan*~*

"Sorry Kelly-chan I'm busy tonight" a voice said from the other side of the phone. the 16 year old girl closed her cellphone.

"it's ok" Kelly said brushing her shoulder length brown hair out of her face. She looked over to her bed and saw her shugo chara eggs had X's on them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad how did the conference go?" Andy asked looking through his dad's bags for souvenirs.

"it went very well, which leads me to an announcement" their father said sipping a cup of tea.

"I found something!" Mel said pulling a book out of the bag "oh it's just a French to Japanese dictionary"

"But dad already speaks fluent Japanese" Andy said looking at his dad.

"and it's new" Mel added.

"The new branch of our company will be opening in Japan in March" their father stated.

"Awesome!" Mel clapped.

"The boss offered me a chance to transfer to the japan company. The job will increase my wages by 1/2. I discussed this with your mother and decided that we will move to Japan." Their father smiled.

"I guess, I could talk to my friends over the Internet or something" Andy said thinking. "are you excited Mel?" Andy glanced over to Mel to see her eyes sparkling.

"This could be my chance!" Mel stood up "All the rumors of my hyper tomboy personality will no longer be known and I can start off with a clean slate!" Mel shouted.

"Like you could hide it" Andy smirked.

"But it's my chance!" Mel said confidently.

"so your not going to be hyper? I better call the devil and tell him to buy a winter coat" Andy said laughing at his sister.

"what's that suppose to mean?" Mel question angrily.

"it means you frigging hyper and annoying" Andy said leaning back.

"Mom!" Mel whinnied.

"Be nice to your sister" their mother sighed.

Mel looked at her brother and stuck out her tongue. "daddy did you take any pictures?" Mel asked.

"of course" their father replied.

"wow Japan is pretty! I can't wait until we move! And the cheery blossoms are amazing! Oh I need to buy a kimono! and I need to practice Japanese and I need learn what sweets are good. And I need to use honorific and oh should I call you onii-tan?" Mel said excitedly.

"great job at hiding your hyperness" Andy said clucking through the camera.

"shut up!" Mel shouted.

"No you shut up!" Andy replied.

"Kids!" their mother yelled at her children.

"Sorry" the two said in unison. Mel went back looking at the pictures.

"Oh that reminds me, the schools in Japan start in April and they have different curriculum would our grade level be different, If we go back a grade until April and go to our current grade. It is based off of birthdate. However there is also the language barrier issue which could affect the results of our grade placement" Andy said poking his forehead.

"Don't worry, I went around the schools and stuff and they told me about an alternative school" their father explained.

"I pulled my marks up so I wouldn't have to go to an alternative school but you're making me anyway!" Mel protested. "I tried so hard at school and stopped after school activities and I even took those after school programs to help with marks or whatever the hell that was! You are so unfair I'm not going to Japan! I'll live in the shed in the backyward and work after school to pay the owners of the house so I won't be a bother!" Mel said waving her hands in the air as if she was having a temper tantrum. She also dropped the camera on the floor. "I will not go to an alternative school"

"Melanie Mary Litsuko calm down" their mother sighed.

"It's a different alternative school. You two aren't fluent in Japanese this school will teach you to speak it and it will get you adjusted to the curriculum so you can enter middle schools there" their father explained.

"oh ok" Mel smiled. "Oh I dropped the camera" Mel said picking it up and looking through the pictures more. "oh it's a picture of Kelly, what are those two thingys on her shoulders are they stuffed animals" The picture was of a teenage girl with two small fairy like things.

"It's only her in the pictures" Andy said looking over her shoulder. "I think Mel's going crazy"

"Am not" Mel mumbled. Could she have been seeing things there was obvious something there. "Never mind" Mel said rubbing the back of her head. "Oh I should go send Kelly an email" Mel ran up the stairs but quickly ran back down. "When are we moving?"

"Well I don't know an exact day, but the company said as soon as possible they already provided a house there" their father said. "How about a month or so"

"Oh cool!" Mel said running up the stairs quickly into the room which contained the computer. "Hmm how should I start this email?" Mel pondered.

_Hey cuz guess what! I'm going to be moving to Japan in about a month! ^_^ Also something I noticed in a picture of you I thought I say like 2 fairy thingies no one else saw them but I'm sure they were there Oh and there was like a pink egg in my bed this morning, though my brother could have put it there but it looks kinda weird and like feels strange I looked strange pink eggs on google but nothing came up so I'm guessing . it's a trick_

_Anyway we should have a big party when I move there and we could have lots of cakes and stuff ^_^ oh and cookies :D_

_See ya soon your fav cousin_

_Mel ^_^_

"There I hope she responds soon" Mel said looking at the computer. She looked quickly went to her room and grabbed her egg. "oh she already replied"

_Mel, could you please use punctuation in your sentences? It is already hard to read it as is. It is nice to hear that you are moving here, though your father told us already. _

_About the egg, you'll find out soon enough_

"I'll find out soon enough?" Mel tilted her head. "I wonder what that means" Mel looked at the egg in her hands. "Stuff hatch out of eggs maybe something will hatch out of it?"

"Mel get your butt off the computer, Kelly knows already there is no sense bugging her" Andy said walking to the computer room.

*~* In Japan*~*

"I guess she's not responding" Kelly said looking at her inbox. She looked at the X-eggs in a basket. "Why haven't they ran away like a normal X-eggs?" Kelly's cellphone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Kelly-san, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall on Sunday?" the voice on the other side of the phone.

"No thank you Suzuki-chan" Kelly said looking at the eggs again.

"Are you sure?" Suzuki asked.

"Yes maybe some other time" Kelly replied. Suzuki was a girl that was went to middle school and high school with her. She had a shugo chara that represented her wanting to be more talkative having been quite shy for a few years. After coming to terms with her shyness and becoming talkative her shugo chara disappeared.

"If you change your mind let me know. Bye" Suzuki replied.

"Bye" Kelly said hanging up the phone. She used to have a bunch of friends with Shugo chara but as time went on they all accepted their true selves. Being since most people lost Shugo chara before the age of 16. Her friends were quite a bit distracted by their lives and Kelly had become distant from her friends.

"Hey big sis how many emails has Mel sent about moving her?" Kelly's younger brother asked.

"Just once" Kelly said glancing at the computer.

"Well once they move here you won't have a moments peace" her younger brother laughed.

"Whatever" Kelly shrugged "She's bound to find friends that can handle eventually…hopefully" Kelly sighed disbelievingly. 


End file.
